


Over Nachos

by ThatWriterRose



Series: Cliche Fluff Prompts [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, M/M, Marijuana, Mentions of drugs, Secret Crush, so much soft shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: Monty makes an accidental confession when they're high.Cheesy Fluff Prompt: Cuddling in comfortable silence before murmuring “I love you”





	Over Nachos

“Fuck I’m really high,” Jasper admits before he smiles and goes to lay back in his bed. 

Monty chuckles before he moves to lay back next to Jasper, “I never would have guessed.”

Jasper turns on his side and looks at Monty with a smile. “I like high Monty he’s sassy he doesn’t take any shit from anybody.”

“So you got that from me saying… a couple of words?” Monty asks, how many words had he even said? Fuck if he knew that wasn’t something he had really been keeping count of.

“Well, that and your general big dick energy. I mean you radiate that shit like 24/7.” Jasper insists before he smiles at his friend. He then turns and drapes his arms around Monty to hold him. 

Monty’s face goes red but he lets it happen happy to settle into Jasper’s arms. It’s a place where he feels safe and of course the calmest. He closes his eyes and cannot help but smile. “Do you really mean that? I mean are you just trying to be nice?” Sometimes Monty wonders if Jasper does like him or if he’s just being nice. 

“Dude,” Jasper says before he pokes Monty’s side making his friend turn around so they are face to face. “You have been my best friend since we were in diapers why would I lie to you?”

Monty looks at Jasper before he shrugs. “I mean our parents are friends they told us we had to be friends. I just sometimes feel like you have to be my friend.” He has never said it out loud and he’s nervous admitting it now but he still does.

“Dude. Monty.” Jasper moves some hair out of his friends face. “You are my best friend it wouldn’t matter if I met you when we were in diapers or if I met you tomorrow you’d still be my best friend for the rest of my life. I’m not stuck with you- you’re stuck with me, dude.”

Monty smiles and leans in giving Jasper a kiss on the lips. “I love you.”

Jasper smiles back at him before giving Monty a kiss. “Love you too man now can we get back to laying down?”

“Yeah, of course, sounds good,” Monty tells Jasper turning back around and feeling those arms wrap back around him as they settle back into each other.

“Was I supposed to say no homo or was that like… supposed to be a little gay?” Jasper asks. “I mean either way I dig it but I just don’t want to assume anything.”

“How about we figure that out when we’re not high as shit,” Monty suggests before he closes his eyes.

Jasper looks at the back of Monty’s head wondering if he should press the subject. He doesn’t want to make things weird though so he just closes his eyes and holds Monty. “Only if we can do that over nachos when we get up.”

Monty grins, “You want to talk about if we’re into each other over nachos?”

Jasper shrugs before he lets out a yawn. “It’s the deal take it or leave it, Monty.”

“Just shut up and get some sleep,” Monty tells his friend before he lets himself get more rest and wonder what the hell is going to happen when they wake up.


End file.
